


Smile and laugh

by ashmash565



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Archangels, Archangels as Siblings (Good Omens), Asexual Aziraphale (Good Omens), Asexual Crowley (Good Omens), Asexual Relationship, Crowley Was Raphael Before Falling (Good Omens), Laughter, Multi, Past Relationship(s), Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28461798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashmash565/pseuds/ashmash565
Summary: All demons have an action they can do so you can see flashes who they were.Beelzebub is when they show kindness.Lucifer's is when he charms.And Crowley, is when he smiles or laugh.Demon's don't show them, believing it to be a sign of weakness so,Beelzebub becomes cruel,Lucifer turns cold and uninviting, and Crowley?He resigns himself to malicious smirks and cruel chuckles.Until Adam ruins that with a pun.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens), Warlock Dowling/Adam Young
Comments: 7
Kudos: 91





	1. Chapter 1

Crowley has only smiled honestly once after his fall.

It was when Crawly looked into a puddle after his fall and saw new reflection for the first time, realizing he was finally free, his face broke out into a smile and, for a split second, he saw who he was, an archangel.

Crawly eventually figured out what had happened when he asked other fallen about it. They explained what it was, apparently it was a final kick to the stomach from the Almighty Herself, She made it so the very thing's that defied their personality's as angel's, was their window to who they were and never could be again.

Crawly hated it, so much, he could no longer do what his body wanted on impulse, when he once would smile and laugh at a moments notice, he now smirked and chuckled, for around 6000 years, when that dick of an antichrist had to make a stupid joke about podiatrist.

******

3 years after Armagedidn't we see the people who helped stop it meeting up for their weekly 'everything's alright, right' meetings to make sure up and down aren't starting the end of days again.

"So Anathema, have you sensed any celestial presences recently?" Aziraphale asked as they all sat down and started the meeting.

"Nope, the only immortals I've sensed are you and your husband." Anathema responded, teasing the demon and angel about their unusual 'friendship.'

" Ngk astfsteskd what I n-no I'm uuuuuuuuuuugggggggg." Crowley spurted out, burying his face into his hands.

"W-well my dear I am- I mean we aren't uh..." Aziraphale trails off unable to lie but also unable to tell her the truth out of embarrassment.

"Oh calm down I know your not. Yet." Anathema adds while the demon and angel groan.

"Well, flirting aside nothing has happened on our end either." Madame Tracy says while Shadwell nods in agreement.

"I haven't developed any new powers from dear old dad." Adam says, the distaste for his father coating his words.

"Well, that's good, I don't suppose you and Warlock have any plans for Valentines day?" Aziraphale inquires. Warlock and Adam had been seeing each other for around seven months, after Crowley and Aziraphale introduced them and they hit it off, Warlock quickly became apart of the Them and ran away from home after four months of seeing Adam which his parents did not approve of.

"Why yes we do, we're going to James park for a picnic then to the forest for a night of fun." Adam tells them, the excitement for the day growing as he speaks.

"Oh, while that does sound great hellspawn, but do use protection." Crowley says in a teasing yet tired voice.

"We are _fourteen_ uncle Crowley, we're going to sleep in a tree and look at stars." Adam explains, a pink color dusting his cheeks.

"I know but, you and booky were being annoying." He drawled out, the nickname for Anathema coming easily.

"Fine, by the wa-" Adam began but was cut off by an exasperated groan coming from pepper.

"We get it, you guys are insecure and gay. Meanwhile we are trying to keep the apocalypse from coming again." Her voice clearly conveyed her annoyance.

"I do have to agree, though we have not seen any unusual activity in 3 years and no signs that they are planning anything, we still have to remain alert." Aziraphale says, wanting to calm to stop the oncoming argument and headache that were sure to follow it.

"Oh, alright angel. So, has anyone sensed anything." Crowley paused looking around as everyone shook their heads.

"No? Ok that concludes this meeting now, how has school been Adam, what did you get on that science test?" Crowley asked, changing his attention to his surrogate sons schooling.

"Well _mom_ I got 78%." Adam responded while Crowley ignored the parental nickname and instead focused on the mark.

"Well it is better then last time but you know that you can get more if you just _try_." Crowley encouraged while Shadwell, Tracy Anathema and newt decided to leave knowing they were not needed.

"I know but I've been busy trying not to cheat by accident." Adam said, remembering seventh grade when he transferred all the required information into his brain when a test was to hard.

"Well, ok I guess that is fair." Crowley conceded.

"By the way I learned a new joke today." Adam said remembering.

"Oh, really, do tell my dear." Aziraphale said, always up for a laugh.

"Ok, what do you call two podiatrists who hate each other?" Adam started.

"I don't know." Aziraphale said already lost on what a podiatrist is.

"Arch enemies." Adam finished with pride I his voice. When the joke was finished Aziraphale remained silent while they heard a beautiful sound coming from behind.

"Hahahaahahahahahahahhahahah." They turned around to face where the laugh was coming from and, for a split second they saw him, Archangel Raphael. Then the image was gone, replaced with the unfamiliar picture of Crowley losing his mind with laughter and glee. He stopped when he realized what he was doing and froze, but the damage was already done.

They knew.

  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale has questions (And answers)

"My dear, I don't mean to be rude but, what the FUCK was that." Aziraphale said, cursing for the second time in his existence.(The first was when Gabriel tried to promote him.)

"Um, Aziraphale's language aside i do have to agree with his question." Adam agreed slightly shocked at Aziraphale's cussing.

" Well you see, when a deity loves two of her first children a little less then the others cause one wants a rebellion and the other wants answers, questions her plan and heals the traitors, she kicks the out and the one who really just wanted to know why the humans were goin to suffer hides from his brother who becomes the ruler of hell." Crowley says, like he was explaining the birds and bees to a child.

"Wait so if I got this right from your very vague explanation, you were an archangel, I'm gonna guess Raphael because of the healing thing, you fell and hid from your brother, making yourself seem like a lesser demon." Adam said, trying to understand.

"Well ya, pretty much." Crowley confirmed.

"Wait I don't know much about demons besides things you told me, but why did we what you looked like, before?" Aziraphale asked curious as to why.

"Well all demons have a tell of who they were, a window if you please, mine is laughing and smiling, the things I did most in heaven." Crowley answers.

"I see..." Aziraphale finished while Adam nodded in understanding. Adam, realizing the conversation was over and seemingly more anticlimactic then originally thought, began to grab his bag and leave.

"Well now that Crowley is now my semi-biological uncle I guess we should plan some family bonding, maybe on Saturday, until then bye." Adam said opening the door to the shop and leaving.

"Ya, see you then." Crowley said, shocked at how smoothly this interaction had gone. When Adam had left Aziraphale turned to face Crowley with a look of curiosity on his face.

"Now Crowley I don't mean to pressure you but why didn't you tell me earlier? I know your time in heaven wasn't the best and the fall surely left some scars but I could have helped you to heal." Aziraphale asked, a tint of sadness lacing voice.

"Well angel, I'm ashamed to admit it but I was honestly afraid. Afraid that you knowing who I was and how high my position was I thought it might change our... relationship." Crowley says, hesitating at the end.

"Oh dear, you know that would never leave you." Aziraphale comforted.

"I know you would never leave but I was afraid you would, become different and, I don't, that I-I don't want us to change." Crowley stumbled as a pink dusting coats his cheeks. Aziraphale felt his heart speedup (Even though it didn't need to pump i the first place.) when he heard how Crowley felt about their relationship. He realized that now was the time, he would tell him. What Aziraphale didn't notice was that he had been staring into space for the past thirty seconds and Crowley was beginning to think he said something wrong.

"I-I'm sorry angel. I shouldn't have said anything, I'll go no-" Crowley's rambling was cut off by Aziraphale.

"No, I, no Crowley I-I apologize I was lost in thought and, well I w-would like to s-stay with you as well." Aziraphale says, his nerves causing him to stumble on his words.

"Angel are you saying-" Crowley stops, unable to finish his words before his angel crashes their lips together. After a few seconds they pull away and Aziraphale speaks'

"Yes Crowley I do and I hope you are fine with that." He finishes while Crowley reboots.

"I, yes angel that seems perfect." He leads his now lover to the couch next to the window. As they lay down and Crowley basks in the warmth of the setting sun and snuggles his partner, Aziraphale remembers something important.

"Dear, how are we going to tell the others?" He askes

"Oh shit." Crowley says, preparing himself for the teasing and annoyance that is bound to come from their human friends. If only they knew what would happen in just a few weeks time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it was short


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short

Crowley was right. 

He always was when it came to annoying things, or if someone was hurt and how to help, though the second one was due to his nature. The others had responded how he had expected, with choruses of "What." and "I thought you were married." (Shadwell)

"So are you guys going to get married?" Anathema asked bluntly while Crowley choked on his beverage and Aziraphale's eyes visibly widened.

"Um, well my dear i was not expecting you to phrase it so... suddenly, but nonetheless we have discussed it and have decided not to for mainly two reason's. Number one, Crowley detests anything made in the name of the almighty and secondly, it seems kind of useless when we have been practically married for the past hundred years even if we didn't realize it." Aziraphale says still slightly surprised.

"Oh, so you're like not-husband-husbands." Adam says, trying to rap his head around the less then clear explanation.

"Ya, something like that." Crowley agrees after he finishes rebooting from his earlier surprise.

"Well thats cool i guess. Are you guys done with your _unexpected_ romantic realization, cause we have to get going, me and Adam have a date today and we can't be late for our reservation, courtesy of Thaddeus Dowling." Warlock says, flashing the credit card he had stolen from his father when he ran away and had been living off of.

"Well we wont keep you all any longer, me and the angel are going on our own date cause we can use that excuse to, you." Crowley shoots back.

"Ya, around 6000 years latter then it should have been." Aziraphale mutters under his breath while Crowley looks at him in mock anger.

"You're taking his side angel, I'm appalled." He says dramatically.

"Oh hush you wily serpent." Aziraphale says as Crowley quiet's down.

"Well this has been great, I'm glad to see our matchmaker efforts were not in vain but i was going to summon an orc and i can only do it today." Anathema says, effectively ending the meeting.

"Ok, I will see you all next week, Crowley, I believe there is a reservation at the Ritz for us." Aziraphale beckons as the others leave the room one by one.

"'M comin angel." Crowley groans, getting up from his spot on the ghastly tartan couch.

******* 

"How are we going to punish those traitors? We obviously cant kill them." Gabriel complains to his new associate.

"I'm juzzzzzzt azz fruztrated az you." Beelzebub shoots back, not bothering to keep the buzzing from her voice.

"Maybe we could fall your little traitoruzz angel, then I could get the serpent." They continue.

"Out of the question, Aziraphale is an agent of heaven and would not be in this situation if it wasn't for your wayward demon." Gabriel shoots down as soon as Beelzebub mentions the idea of felling Aziraphale.

"Fine what do youzz suggezzt we do if not that." They drawl out while putting a hard candy of unknown origin into their mouth.

"Why do you consume uh, never mind. I guess we could spy on them and see if they have any weakness's." Gabriel suggested sounding defeated.

"Well, no better ideaz I supozz." Beelzebub conseids and they begin to plan how and when they would go about that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dem schemes


	4. Chapter 4

They didn't get to go right away, how could they. There was paperwork forms permission slips and other boring aspects of heaven and hell that didn't make it into the human religions. It took them around six weeks before they were aloud to commence their observations' their confusion was understandable when they arrived and one of thee fist things they saw were the traitors, a witch, the former antichrist and a few mortals eating what appeared to be Christmas dinner in the middle of June and all the previously mentioned people (Excluding the old drunken man passed out in the corner.) appearing to fawn over the food or the apparent relationship of the angel and demon.

"What the.." Gabriel trailed off, unable to finish his question as he continued to take in the image before him.

"For onzze I have to agree with you wingz." Beelzebub said, eyes still wide in shock.

"What do you think happened?" Gabriel asked as he had no idea what could have caused something like this.

"Maybe they're celebrating?" It came out more as a question then a statement as neither of them could even begin to figure out the situation that was playing in the window they were looking through,(totally not creepy.) where the antichrist just kissed a mortal then seemed to call the serpent and angel 'Uncles' and hug the two of them.

"Maybe." Gabriel said.

"It's probably just something ztupid." Beelzebub complained.

Now my dear reader you should be just as confused as them maybe a little less because you know what happened in the past chapters and know who Crowley was before, but you should still be confused as to why they're having a Christmas dinner so lets go back to around a week ago when this started.

***

"Well my dear I don't see why you sleep so much, I mean you could do so many things in the eight hours you're spending each day." Aziraphale said as Crowley woke from the third nap that day and finally freed the angel he was sleeping on after an hour.

"I don't know, why do you eat so much when you don't have to." Crowley said with a slight harshness in his voice caused by his ever famous morning mood.

"I do have an answer to that. It's cause I feel like it helps people connect with each other and it tastes good." Aziraphale explained proudly.

"That's stupid, how could people 'connect' over food." Crowley says.

"They defiantly can I mean look at Christmas dinners where friends and family get together and talk over a nice homecooked meal." Aziraphale argues back to Crowley's amusement.

"Oh really, what about all the arguments that happen. Even if it was true they only behave out of obligation to the holiday and has nothing to do with the food." Crowley antagonizes his lover. 

"Not true, the food creates a welcoming environment and encourages people to talk and express themselves." Aziraphale finishes.

"I guess we could test that, maybe invite the others over and say we want to have a nice meal." Crowley suggests, now determined to win this argument.

"Agreed but you cant tell them about the experiment or preform any demonic miracles to help yourself win." Aziraphale agrees as he lays the ground rules.

"Ok but the same goes for you and angelic thingies." Crowley says.

"Miracles my dear, and ok but you have to help me prepare the meal." Aziraphale reasoned.

"M'k." Crowley agreed as they both got up an began planning their June Christmas dinner expedition.

***

Now with that information out of the way lets go back to the aforementioned dinner and supernatural beings who are now stalki-observing them and reinstate the fact that they do not know what happened in the week and are very confused. The angel in that equation is considering that Aziraphale may be trying to convert them onto heavens side with the use of a holiday meal wile Beelzebub is correctly assuming that it is probably something stupid and not worth their time.

Now time to look at the happenings inside the house itself and who's winning.

"My word Aziraphale this roast is absolutely divine you must tell me your preparation." Madam Tracy complimented, not knowing she had called food cooked by a demon divine.

"I am afraid I can not take credit for that as Crowley's the one who made it." Aziraphale laughed as Crowley began wiping the wine off his clothes as he had choked when he heard her words despite not needing gag reflexes.

"Oh, well my statement still stands and I would love to know how you cooked it." Madam Tracy continued on her new quest to cook a roast as good as the one she was currently consuming.

"I-I suppose I could tell you after the meal." Crowley said, already resigned to the fact he was not going to win this bet.

"Oh that's splendid, If only I could cook, whenever I try to use the stove for anything more than a pot off instant noodles." Anathema jokes as she remembers having to call Newt to help her shut of the on fire microwave as kitchen supplies seemed to be the only machinery that didn't hate him.

"Well this has been lovely but I'm afraid I must bring Mr. Shadwell home and sober. I'll call you for that recipe dear." Madame Tracy says as she witnessed her lover begin to wake and turn slightly green.

"Of course madam." Crowley said with a rare politeness that was becoming all the more common after he told them about his Before and even after the failed End Of Days when he referred to Adam by his name instead of hellion, hell spawn etc. 

"Jolly good." Aziraphale commented as he helped get Shadwell into the car and Crowley handed the conscious member of the relationship her coat.

"Farewell you two." Aziraphale commented as they left the house.

"I guess you won the bet angel." Crowley voiced as he watched the guests leave slowly after that.

"I suppose I did." Aziraphale let out a contented sigh as he turned around to come face to face with the former antichrist.

"What bet?" Adam questioned while Aziraphale got over his shock.

"Me and the angel made a bet on rather food and family can help people connect." Crowley explained while holding back his laugh at Aziraphale's shocked face.

"Oh, ok." Adam said as he walked out the door with his impatient boyfriend, not shocked at the celestials childish antics.

****

"Oh, I guess we were both wrong." Gabriel admitted.

"Speak for yourself, that was stupid." Beelzebub disagreed as they remembered their past remarks.

"No, Aziraphale was challenging the demon and I'm sure since he lost the demon will soon be killed by his blade." Gabriel assured as he watched the movie with renewed interest in the conversation in the house next to them.

"Well angel I guess I'm on cooking duty for the next week." Crowley sighed

"That was the deal my dear. And no miracles." Aziraphale reminded while Gabriel facepalmed and Beelzebub laughed at his misfortune.

"Ha, wank wings is wrong, as always." They snarked.

"Oh shut it." Gabriel grunted out as he prepared to write up the days observations and send them to head office.

"Well I have to hand in my report, zee you later Gabby." Beelzebub buzzed out the female interpretation of his name and transformed into a cloud of flies.

"That asshole." Gabriel muttered the curse under his breath. 

**Author's Note:**

> Is this an original idea?


End file.
